Various forms of storage systems are used today. These forms include direct attached storage (DAS) network attached storage (NAS) systems, storage area networks (SANs), and others. Network storage systems are commonly used for a variety of purposes, such as providing multiple users with access to shared data, backing up data and others.
A storage system typically includes at least one computing system executing a storage operating system for storing and retrieving data on behalf of one or more client computing systems (“clients”). The storage operating system stores and manages shared data containers in a set of mass storage devices.
Storage systems are typically managed by a storage administrator who relies on documentation provided by storage system providers, training and experience to make storage management decisions. This approach is inefficient since it relies heavily on the overall expertise of the storage administrator. Continuous efforts are being made to develop technology using AI/ML/NLP techniques for managing storage systems.